Just Another Day
by IMALittleThings
Summary: Une histoire perdue à la croisée des mondes.


**†** **. Chapitre I : Le début de la fin.**

Il contemplait les dernières affiches placardés sur l'un panneau d'information de la place centrale. Le régime Tsuchi avait cédé depuis maintenant trois semaines. Lors de sa chute, une nouvelle administration, Mizu, se hâta à la conquête du pouvoir, et en seulement quelques jours, avait reprit la tête du gouvernement. Il ferma les yeux un instant et soupira. L'une des affiches annonçaient un nouveau couvre feu. Il rouvrit les yeux et lut à nouveau l'affiche. La fête nationale aurait lieu le soir même. Il chercha une exception à son sujet. Si le couvre feu était déjà applicable, la fête n'existerait plus réellement. Rien. Il soupira à nouveau. La seule chose qu'ils pouvaient encore fêter venait de disparaitre sous un faux semblant de désir de protection et sécurité.

« _ Eren ! »

Il se retourna. Il ne connaissait que trop bien voix qui l'avait interpellé. L'un de ses amis était adossé au bâtiment municipal face à lui. Eren constata avec agacement qu'il était encore entouré de la meute de chien de garde de Mizu. Certes, le gouvernement actuelle était conservateur et moins dangereux que l'ancien, beaucoup avaient espéré voir un tel changement, mais Eren avait conscience des nombreuses failles. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup fait confiance à Tsuchi, et il n'était pas sûr de faire plus confiance à Mizu.

« _ Darren. »

Eren avait pour espoir de ne pas revoir Darren. Malgré que ce soit son ami, il était également devenu l'une des personnes qui le mettaient le plus en danger. Peu de temps après son ascension au pouvoir, Mizu avait mit en place un programme de surveillance. Gamsi. Beaucoup de jeunes avaient été endoctrinés au service du gouvernement entant qu'instruments essentiels au Gamsi. Les IEG. Leur mission, officiellement, était de surveiller la population dans le but de prévenir tout mouvement rebelle pouvant troubler l'ordre instaurer le chaos. Officieusement, les IEG observaient et épiaient chacun des mouvements de chaque personne pour signaler un comportement anti gouvernementaliste ou considérer comme anti patriotique. Les personnes signalées par le Gamsi avaient le choix entre partir aux armes avec l'armée de Mizu, ou de rester et participer aux tâches les plus dégradantes que l'on puisse concevoir. En théorie, l'ordre était ainsi préservé, en pratique, il y avait incessamment des abus de pouvoir, et beaucoup de gens étaient dénoncés au Gamsi à tord.

_ Tu vas à la fête nationale ? »

Eren tiqua. Il scruta du coin de l'oeil l'expression des IEG. Cette question était loin d'être innocente, et il le savait très bien. Il se contenta de sourire.

_ J'aimerai bien. Mais je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir le temps. Je n'ai pas envie de sortir après le couvre-feu. Ce ne serait pas prudent.

_ Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est légèrement abusif ? Il nous empêche de réellement nous amuser !

_ Non. Je pense qu'il est là pour une bonne raison. Je préfère être protégé par le gouvernement à faire la fête très tard. Mizu est là pour notre bien. Je respecte ses règles. »

Eren se méfiait de Darren depuis quelques temps déjà, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être aussi impliqué. En réalité, Darren avait toujours été un peu étrange, Eren n'avait jamais réussit à totalement comprendre sa façon de voir le monde, mais ils avaient été si proches à une époque, qu'Eren comprenait, sans que Darren ne dise un mot, que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Il ne dit pourtant rien de ses doutes. Il préférait ne pas assez en dire car il avait peur de trop en avouer.

« _ Darren, je dois prendre congé de toi et tes nouveaux amis. Je dois passer au bureau de Mizu avant de me rendre à la fête national, si j'ai encore le temps.

_ Tu vas à au bureau de Mizu ?

_ Je vais avoir l'âge de faire mon service. Je vais aller me renseigner.

_ Tu veux que je t'accompagne, peut-être ? On pourrait parler un peu.  
_ C'est très agréable de ta part, mais tu assistes le Gamsi, il vaut mieux que tu restes avec tes amis du IEG, et que vous veillez à notre sécurité à tous. »

Il tourna les talons et disparut dans la foule de personnes amassées autour des affiches. Il ne croyait pas le moindre mot qu'il venait de prononcer. Le temps s'écoulait trop vite. Il n'aurait pas le temps de revenir chez lui. Et sa présence au bureau de Mizu était nécessaire. Il devait aller signer plusieurs papiers lui donnant officiellement la majorité, et lui accordant le droit de rejoindre les rangs de l'armée, de l'IEG, ou autre association gouvernemental. Cela ne l'intéressait pas réellement, mais il n'avait pas réellement le choix. C'était l'une des nouvelles règles que le gouvernement Mizu avait mit en place après la chute de Tsuchi. La majorité était passé de quatorze ans pour les femmes et seize pour les hommes, à dix-neuf et vingt-et-un. A la majorité, le recensement était devenu obligatoire. Les hommes devaient faire un travail administratif pendant une année. Ils avaient le droit entre plusieurs choix de carrière, mais la plus part des jeunes se portaient volontaire pour l'endoctrinement forcé qu'on faisait aux membres de l'IEG. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'Eren avait prévu comme choix de carrière. Il ne partirait pas non plus à l'armée. Il était en opposition avec la violence et les pertes inutiles. Il se contenterait donc d'un poste quelconque dans l'administration. Il aurait également à trouver quelqu'un avec qui passer le reste de ces jours, selon la nouvelle politique conservatrice qui voyait la société comme était une espèce en voie de disparition. Il était important que les jeunes adultes se marient dans les deux années qui suivent leur majorité, et qu'ils aient des enfants dans les trois années qui suivent leurs mariages. Eren trouvait ça ridicule, mais il n'avait pas réellement le choix. Il soupira. Tous ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il aimait pouvoir faire ses propres choix. En réalité, il avait prévu de rejoindre Hi avant les bouleversements gouvernementaux. Il voulait faire partit de ceux qui trouveraient la solution. Et puis il y avait eu ce message à la radio. Cette voix qui crachait des sons trop aiguë pour qu'on ne comprenne la moindre petite chose. Hi n'était pas la solution. Hi était, est, et sera toujours le problème. Ils étaient la cause de tout ce qui n'allait pas. Eren était littéralement perdu. Il avait besoin d'y voir plus claire, et de donner à tout ça.


End file.
